Gaara one-shot
by xXRedPandaismineXx
Summary: Ok this is a Gaara one-shot that I created from boredem and It is my first story so hope you like it :) Rated T for some languages...


CHARACTER INFORMATION  
_Kaori:__ She has long navy hair covering her left eye (her hair is like violet's hair in the incredible but up to her ankles). She has violet coloured eyes and is very short. She wears a long sleeved white blouse that stops right above her belly button and she wears black suspenders with knee-length ninja pants and black ninja sandals. Her village's hitai-ate is tied on her forehead.  
_

_Hisagi:__ He wears a short sleeved white high-collar blouse that is open, revealing his chest and he wears casual ninja pants. He wears black ninja sandals and his hitai-ate is tied around his left arm. He has black spiky hair with a side fringe that goes past his chin, covering his left eye and he has blood red eyes.  
_

_Kaori's teammate Yukimaru:__ She has long red hair tied in a ponytail that reaches past her bottom and a front fringe and bangs. She wears a short red skirt with black lines that looks like a school skirt with a white sleeveless top that is tied around her neck. She wears a see through white open blouse on top reaching the hem of her skirt and she wears white ankle boots with laces. Her hitai-ate is wrapped on her head like sakura's.  
_

_Kaori's sensei Yuriko:__ She has mid-back long blonde hair with a pink front fringe and bangs. She wears normal jounin clothes with her hitai-ate tied on her head like sakura's and she has golden-yellow eyes._

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, IF I DID GAARA WOULD BE A CUTE COOKIE FREAK WITH A SEXY GIRLFRIEND! 3

Story timeeee….

NARUTO POV  
Gaara came for a visit to give a scroll to the hokage. He could have sent a ninja but he said he wanted to see all of his friends (this is after he got kidnapped by the akatsuki). Sakura and I were at the konoha gates saying our goodbyes to the siblings.

"Why do you have to go?! You only came for a day, I wanted to show you heaps of stuff!" I said upset that he is leaving. He smiled softly and we shook hands. "I would have stayed but kankuro is forcing me to go back because I have heaps of paperwork."  
"Come on Kankuro!" "Fine. I guess One day wouldn't hurt." Kankuro said and smiled at gaara. "Yayy thankyou man!" I shouted happily.  
Just then we heard shouting coming towards our direction. Everyone looked over at the place where all the noise was coming from and I saw 4 people that looked the same age as me, except one who I'm guessing is their sensei. One boy and three girls. It seemed like the boy and a navy haired girl was screaming at each other and the girl with the red hair and their sensei were trying to separate them.

KAORI'S (OC) POV  
"You perverted cow! If you didn't stick your fat butt in everything then i would have killed the guy!" I shouted and my extremely annoying teammate. Who does he think he is? Ok so this is what happened. We are ninjas from the Hidden moon village. We were sent on a mission to give a scroll to the leaf village and since it is a one week trip, we came across a lot of enemies. One of the enemies however was quite powerful and i was the one fighting with him but then this fat hippo had to come and stick his ugly nose in everything and he killed the guy.

"Oi oi! I saved your ugly butt so at least say thank you!"  
"Say thank you? Me? You're the one that wrecked the perfect opportunity to try my new jutsu!"  
"Shut up you ugly rat!"  
"You look like you came out of a donkeys ass! I swear a sheep and a cow would have sexier babies then you!"  
"GRRRR! Ugly rat!"  
"Perverted cow!"  
"Ugly rat!"  
"Perverted cow!"  
"HOW DOES THAT EVEN MAKE ME PERVERTED!"  
"HEYY I SAW YOU PEEKING AT THE WOMEN'S HOT SPRINGS LAST MONTH!"  
"I WASN'T PEEKING I JUST SAW A BUG AND WAS INVESTIGATING ON WHAT SORT OF BUG IT WAS!"  
"SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE AN INTEREST IN BUGS? SINCE YOU WERE 5, YOU USED TO SCREAM YOUR LUNGS OUT WHEN YOU SAW AN ANT! A BLOODY ANT!"  
"Guys, guys calm down they are staring at us… Kaori-chan stop everyone is looking!" Yukimaru tried to explain with her shy and quiet voice but I didn't even hear her properly. "Hisagi! I'm going to kill you! You ug-"

"SHUTUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPP!" screamed a very red, blonde haired lady, aka my teacher. Wooah i have never seen her this angry before, well other than that time where I stole her cookie and she chased me around the village, with a few bombs in one hand and a katana in the other... Before i could even take another breathe, i had a paper bomb stuck on my mouth, as well as the perverted cow Hisagi.

"If i see you guys fight one more time, i will blow up your faces..." she whispered scarily. I gulped, scared of what might happen if I tried to even move. That is when I realised, around 5 people were staring at us with wide eyes, except one blonde boy who was laughing his ass off. Grrrr that damn hisagi embarrassed me! I'll get him later, right now I'm in a life or death matter. A few seconds later, my sensei gave us the scariest death stare humanly possible and pulled the tags off of our mouths. Then my sensei turned around and smiled sweetly at all the ninjas.

"Sorry about all the noise we caused. My students were being a little bit too loud as usual." I honestly don't know how she does that. One minute she's I'll-kill-you next thing you know she's an angel. I looked around at all the faces, though no one interested me except one boy stood out. Red hair and teal coloured eyes. Dang. He looked surprised. I mean who wouldn't? You don't see a boy and a girl calling each other animal names and then a teacher threatening to blow up their faces everyday now do ya'?

Anyway, I started tippy toeing inside the village just hoping my sensei does not notice me. I took like 5 steps then she turned to me and gave me a death stare. I just ran behind the closest person, which was this blonde boy in an orange tracksuit.

"I WAS JUST GOING TO GIVE THE SCROLL TO THE HOKAGE YURIKO-SENSEI!" I screamed at her while hiding behind the boy. I grabbed the boy's arm and sprinted with him trying to keep up with me, to the hokage's office. I stopped when I knew I was a safe distance from my sensei and quickly sat down catching my breath with the boy on the floor looking dead.

"I'm so sorry about that. My sensei is just scary and I had to think of something to get away from her, or god knows what she would do," I said apologetically and looked at him. He was pretty cute but not really my type. "Nahh its fine. She is really scary man how do you live with her. Lucky my sensei really doesn't care about anything other than his perverted books. I'm Naruto by the way! Naruto Uzumaki!"

I just laughed and smiled at him, "I'm Kaori. Nice to meet you Naruto-san!" He just grinned and I looked around. We were pretty far from the hokage's tower and I do not know how to get there so the only thing I have left is this boy.

"Hey, can you take me to the hokage's tower please?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. He just smiled and said yes. We walked and talked about life and when we were almost at the tower, I just had the urge to ask.

"Can I ask you something? You know that red head guy? What is his name?" I said blushing and looking down. He just stared at me and laughed evilly.

"You like him don't you?" I looked up shocked. "N-no I-I just was c-curious that's a-all!" I said barely able to speak, my face resembling a tomato. He just laughed. "His name is Gaara and he is the kazekage of the sand village." Gaara. Gaara. That name repeated in my mind heaps of times.

"Thankyou Naruto-san!" "For what? Giving you information about your c-r-u-s-h?" He said in a singsong voice. I just blushed and hit him lightly on the arm. "NO! Thanks for taking me to the hokage's office. I usually don't make friends quickly but you're different. I feel like I could trust you with anything even though I just met you like 10 minutes ago," I said smiling. His eyes sparkled and he just grinned like a little kid. "Thank you Kaori-chan! Though I have a feeling you are only saying this so you can be friends with me then get Gaara," He said smirking. A vein popped on my forehead and I shouted "NARUTOOOO!"

So anyway, after I gave the scroll to the Hokage, I started searching for the hotel I was supposed to stay in. I quickly ran to it and talked to the lady inside and got my keys. I quickly ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut. I fell of my bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about him. Gaara. My eyes started slowly closing then I fell asleep.

I woke up about 2 hours later and looked at the time. It was still 12:30 pm. I had plenty of time to hang out so I just started walking around the village when the smell of ramen came into my nose. My stomach grumbled so I just walked inside the shop. The first thing I saw when I walked in was stacks of ramen bowls and a blonde head that I know all too well.

"Hello Naruto-san!" I smiled and he smiled back. "Hello Kaori-chan! Want to hang out? I have nothing to do!" I just smiled and nodded. He paid his bill and we started walking to a park. We sat down at a bench and started talking. "You know when I went to the hotel room; I fell asleep and had the weirdest dream!" I said looking at Naruto.

He suddenly started laughing and I raised one of my eyebrows. "I bet you dreamed about your favourite red head and you falling in love and getting married!" He said after calming down from his laughter. "You know something like that did actually happen, but weirder…" He waited for me to continue.

"I was a lost princess who got kidnapped then suddenly he came to rescue me on a white horse killing everyone that kidnapped me then we went on the horse together and rode away." By now Naruto was on the floor crying from laughter. "You…. A princess… he saves… you… ahahaha!" He said in between laughs. A vein popped on my forehead.

"Shut up! I can dream can't I?" I said and sat down huffing and puffing while pouting. He finally stopped laughing after like 10 minutes and sat down on the bench again. "He should be here any moment now," He said in a faint whisper to himself. Who was he talking about? "What do you mean? Who else is coming?" "You'll see."

Just then, "Hey Gaara!" He said waving at someone in the distance. I looked it was him. Gaara. He was walking towards us. "Naruto, what the hell?! Why didn't you tell me he was coming?" I said in a loud whisper. "You wouldn't have come!" He said and smiled. Just when I was going to say something, Gaara came next to us. Crap. Crap. Crap crap and crap! He came with a girl that I was hoping was NOT his girlfriend and she came and sat next to me whilst Naruto and Gaara sat on the other side of the bench.

"Hello, Gaara and Temari. This is Kaori, my new friend and Kaori this is gaara and this is temari his sister!" He said and smirked at me. I sighed in relief that she was his sister not his girlfriend. I just smiled shyly and hid my face in my hair. "Hey," I said quietly. "Come on Kaori-chan don't be shy! They are my friends so they count as your friends as well!" By now my face was red because the only guy that I have ever loved is sitting right in front of me. I didn't know what to do or say so I just sat there quietly.

Naruto just started laughing evilly making Gaara and Temari stare at him confused. "What's wrong naruto? Why are you laughing?" Asked gaara. Oh my gosh he has such a sweet but deep voice which makes it sexy! "Oh nothing, I just remembered something funny!" He said and smiled at gaara. I looked at Naruto and gave him a death glare. "Sureeeeee," I said and they were more confused now but they just shook it off.

Suddenly, Naruto nodded at Temari and she nodded back and they both stood up. "Naruto is going to take me to the hokage's office because I forgot to give her something, is that fine with you gaara?" She asked him. He nodded and said, "Sure, if you want let me co-." He was cut off by naruto. "No no no no you stay here with Kaori-chan! Bye!" He said and sprinted off with Temari. That damn Naruto! He is planning something but what?

There was long silence until he broke it. "I'm going to get water. I'll be back," He said and walked off. Great I just bored him to death and he ran away from me. I just sighed then I looked around and saw a man, around a few years older than me coming towards me. He didn't look like a ninja. He came and sat next to me and put his arm around my waist.  
"Hey babe! I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there. So I am going to need your name and number for insurance purposes." I looked at him with an emotionless look on my face. "Let. Go." I said coldly. "Come on. Don't be like that. Just give me your name and number!" He said and grinned a perverted grin. "You're not getting my name neither my number! All you're going to get is my fist in your face and my leg in your stomach if you don't let go in 5, 4." He got closer and started kissing my neck. "3, 2 an-." Suddenly the weight got off me and when I looked up I saw the guy in mid-air getting held by someone.

Gaara.

His had got up and punched the guy and he fell down. "What do you think you're doing to her?" He said angrily at the man. "What's it to you? I could do anything I want! You don't own her!" the man said to gaara and aimed a kick at him, but blocked obviously. Gaara grabbed his leg and slammed him on the floor. "Do you know who I am? Kazekage of the sand village." The man's eyes widened and he quickly ran off screaming. I just chuckled at his stupidity and stood up next to gaara.

"Thanks, Kazekage-sama," I said and bowed low. "Gaara." He said. I didn't really understand him so I just stood up straight and raised an eyebrow. He looked at me and said, "Call me Gaara, Kaori." I smiled at him, blushing deeply. "Ok, Gaara." He gave me a very small and sweet smile. I blushed and looked down, my hair covering my entire face. I got really bad butterflies in my stomach, I was going to puke. Suddenly, Gaara grabbed my chin softly and lifted it up. He pushed my hair out of my face and looked in to my eyes.

"Don't hide your face. You're beautiful." By now my face was red as hell. I just had to do it. I had to kiss him. Now was my only chance. I sighed and quickly leaned in and kissed him. Even though he was too shocked to respond, it was the best kiss since it was my first. I pulled away and looked down.

"I'm sorry." I said, my voice shaking. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked in a stern voice. I was just about to cry when he said softer this time, "Why did you stop?" My head shot up and I looked into his eyes. Next thing I knew his arms were snaked around my waist and his lips were on mine. I immediately melted in the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. We kissed for what felt like forever and then we finally broke apart for air.

Just then we heard clapping. We looked around and saw most of konoha's ninjas, probably all of them clapping. I looked at Naruto who whistled and then I looked at Yukimaru giggling and holding hands with a boy with spiky hair in a ponytail, he looked very sleepy and bored. I looked at Hisagi and he smiled at me. Then I looked at my sensei, she was smiling at me. Wow. First time in months. Then suddenly, a man with grey spiky hair and a mask, holding a book that wrote icha icha make out tapped on my sensei's shoulder. She turned around and met a pair of lips. Awwww. Even the scariest woman alive had found true love.

I smiled and looked at Gaara. I don't care if anyone else had found the right guy; the most important thing is that I did. I then kissed him again earning more whistles and 'awww's.

hope you liked it. It's my first story so it may not be that good. Also review or follow or whatever I don't really know how this goes :P


End file.
